L'homme masqué
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: un vieux One Shot ressortit de nul part, il date alors en ce temps là je n'écrivait pas comme aujourd'hui, et la relation des personnages aujourd'hui connu... Désoler si vous êtes très sévère pour ça, mais au moment où je l'ai écrit, on ne connaissait pas plus du tome 8-9 de l'histoire, alors ne vous attendez pas à être spoiler ou revoir tous les persos que vous connaissez.


**Voilà un One Shot de mon imagination sur le thème de Pandora Hearts.**

**Précision, Gilbert, Vincent, Jack, Glen, Kévin et Alice sont des personnages appartenant à cette série. Donc à Jun Mochizuki.**

**Quand aux autres personnages énoncer comme les parents, ou alors Akito ou autre, sont de moi, alors pas touche je mords xD**

**Bon enfin bref bonne lecture (et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe)  
><strong>

**P.S.: Le temps Chronologique n'est pas respecter dans ce One Shot! Kévin Regnard est dans le temps des autres personnages et pour ceux ne sachant pas, Akito est la petite soeur de Glen Baskerville, les histoires sont donc modifier, mais Gil, Vince, Alice ont la même histoire que dans le mangas et Kévin est tout de même le serviteur des Sinclair. Juste qu'il ne vit pas dans la même époque et que ses parents sont énoncer par mon imagination. Glen et Jack se connaissent depuis l'enfance dans ce One Shot, donc leurs histoires à tout les deux est modifié et Lacie n'est pas présente dans cette histoire. Vous voilà prévenu!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le kidnappeur masquer<strong>

Ce matin, comme tous les autres matins, tous le monde dormaient encore à une heure si tardive, comme le disait si bien notre cher Kevin. Cette nuit là, tous avaient dormis chez les deux enfants, Gilbert et Vincent, qui dormaient encore à cette heure-ci. Dans une petite maison que leur avait donner le chef des Baskerville, comme leur parents étaient très souvent absent pour une raison plutôt suspecte. Pour Kevin, ce fut trop dur de résister, les regarder dormir, étant donné que tous le monde avait sa chambre.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise puis se dirigea dans la chambre d'Alice. Alice dormait toujours avec son meilleur amis, Chester, qui, pour Kevin, n'était d'autre qu'un simple chat. Mais il prit doucement Chester qui dormait tranquillement de son coter, et il l'emmena avec lui.

Il alla donc dans la chambre de Gilbert et Vincent après être passé dans la cuisine, Il déposa doucement Chester sur le lit des deux frère et on pouvait remarqué qu'il avait une carotte à la main, il plaça sa carotte dans la bouche de Vincent, le cadet, et prit bien soin que Chester était sur le torse de l'aîné. Il appela doucement ses deux amis pour un réveil en douceur. Vincent reconnu de suite ce mauvais goût dans sa bouche et se leva à toute vitesse pour le cracher. Tandis que Gilbert, encore mal réveiller, sentait que sa couette était devenue plus lourde que d'habitude, et commença à se poser des questions, mais ne réfléchissait pas longtemps, surtout quand il vint l'idée à Chester de ronronner. Gilbert, prit de panique se leva à la renverse de son lit et alla se cacher derrière Kevin qui, lui, mort de rire à l'idée qu'il eu pour s'amuser un peu dès le matin. Furieux, Vincent et Gilbert frappèrent ensemble leur ami la tête. Mais il continuait de rire et de s'amuser.

Ensuite était venu l'heure de s'amuser un peu avec Jack. Il alla donc prendre une paire de ciseaux et les accrocha au dessus du lit de Jack qui dormait sagement. Vincent qui regardait la scène avec Gil, lui prévint que ce qu'il faisait était vraiment très dangereux, mais Kevin leur en dissuada en leur promettant qu'il n'aura rien. Quand Jack fut réveiller, il n'eu pas ce moment de panique. Au contraire, il le prit tout de même bien, en voyant Kevin qui lui, était déçu que Jack tienne si bien contre la peur.

Ensuite c'était le tour d'Akito, mais il ne trouvait rien qui pourrais lui faire peur, et finalement il vit qu'elle était déjà debout. Il en tait même très déçu. Mais il pouvait encore avec Alice, et avec elle, il serait sans pitié, il allait être très sadique.

Il prit un lapin en peluche blanc et trempa la tête de la peluche dans du ketchup, on aurait dit un véritable massacre. Alice en était tomber par terre et le pris assez mal de la part de Kevin.

Maintenant, aux deux Baskerville. Et par le plus grand malheur de Kevin, même Glen était réveiller maintenant. Malgré qu'il avait l'aire hyper fatiguer. Et sous les yeux ébahis de toute la bande, à l'exception de sa soeur, il se vautra sur le canapé. Tous crurent qu'il s'était fais mal, et quand Jack se retourna vers eux, il leur dis avec un léger rire qu'il s'était tous simplement endormis. Akito, elle, trahi son frère en disant à Kevin comment lui faire peur, et Kevin s'exécuta avec un sourire des plus sadiques.

Il revint de dehors et s'approcha de l'endormis. Il lui parla et exactement 3 secondes après, Glen sursauta et se cogna la tête violemment contre un mur. Il atterrit par terre et se frotta la tête à cause du mauvais coup qu'il avait reçu de la part du mur et vit Kevin à terre, ne respirant plus du tout et rigolait dans ses mains, il en pleurait tellement il s'amusait bien avec tous ça. Glen reconnu de suite que c'était un coup de sa soeur et il la trahi à son tour, en disant qu'elle avait une peur bleu des araignées.

Cette dernière, ne voulant pas être dans le même état que son traître de frère, malgré qu'elle l'ait trahis en première, nia le fait d'avoir peur de ces bestioles poilues et dégoûtantes. Et le flaire de Kevin l'envoya vers sa peur, sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il prit Akito dans ses bras et la portait comme une véritable princesse. Il lui souriait et lui affirma qu'il ne savais pas où trouver ces bêtes la. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et décida de lui faire confiance. Mais elle retira de suite ses gentilles pensées envers lui dès qu'elle vit qu'il portait sur son épaule droite une araignée toute noir. Elle voulue se débattre mais le monstre approcha de la main de la fille affolée. Elle se fit finalement libérer par le sadique et alla se cacher en pleure derrière Jack. En traitant Kevin, de tous les noms qu'elle pouvait bien penser, puis remis la faute sur son frère.

La matinée passa ensuite à chercher Chester qui avait disparu. Au bout d'un certains temps, ce fut Kevin qui le retrouva avec pleins de griffure de ce chat sur le visage en prime.

Pendant le temps de midi, le téléphone (oui avec moi ça existe déjà) se mit à sonner. Ce qui donna un réel grand sourire aux deux frères. Et ce fut le plus rapide qui attrapa le téléphone et répondis, ce fut bien entendu Gilbert qui eu l'appel. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas les parents de Gilbert et Vincent, c'était quelqu'un d'autre, et cette personne avait l'aire de dire de mauvaises nouvelles à l'aîné de la famille. Car il fit une grimace avant de saluer l'inconnu et de raccrocher.

-Qui était-ce Oni-chan? Demanda Vincent curieux.  
>-Personne... répondit le petit brun la tête baisser.<br>-Mais Gil... Reprit Vince pour lui faire dire.  
>-Je t'ai dis que ce n'était personne! Lui coupa le brun avant de se retourner et partir.<br>-Gilbert! l'appela vainement son petit frère.  
>-Viens Vincent, on y va! l'emmena Jack par la main.<p>

Tous se mirent à suivre Gilbert, ils ne savaient pas où il allait, mais c'était plus prudent de l'avoir à l'oeil. Et finalement ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre de Gilbert où ce dernier était installer sur son lit le regard vide. Akito et Alice, les deux seules filles, vinrent le rejoindre. Elles essaya de savoir ce qu'il avait à être en colère comme ça. Il ne répondit rien, il n'entendait rien de ce que l'on pouvait bien lui dire.

Ensuite, Vincent, qui commençait à perdre patience, ce mit à crier en demandant ce qu'avait son grand frère. Ce qui eu pour conséquence d'énerver Gilbert au plus haut point. Il se leva de son lit, furax, et il balança tous ce qu'il avait sur son bureaux d'un coup de revers de la main. Il regarda son petit frère, un peu trop curieux à son goût.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux y comprendre de toute façon?! Tu commence à me taper sur les nerfs! Tu ne peux pas comprendre!  
>-Mais dis-le moi au moins. Repris le plus jeune.<br>-C'était pas maman ou papa au téléphone, céda finalement Gilbert et reprit, c'était le médecin de maman pour me dire qu'elle allait bientôt MOURIR!

Vincent ne compris pas de suite, après tous, lancés ce genre de paroles comme ça, c'était de trop pour un enfant de l'âge du garçon, ne laissant alors apparaître aucun sentiments de tristesse ou de colère, seulement de questions. Gilbert voyant cela, s'énerva encore plus sur son petit frère.

-Tu vois que tu ne comprends rien! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! JE TE DÉTESTE VINCENT! TU ME DÉÇOIS!

La phrase que venait de dire le brun résonna dans la tête du blond, il eu comme un grand sentiment de rejet, il voulu montrer à celui qui se prétendait être son frère adorer et lui dit qu'il le détestait à son tour, mais les larmes qui coulais sur ses joues trahirent le petit, il se mit alors à courir. Il ne voulait plus jamais entendre ce genre de propos, il allait donc en finir une fois pour toute, et à ce moment là, il verrait bien qu'il ne le déteste pas tant que ça. Un temps plus tard, une servante alla voir à toute allure le brun encore en colère et dans les bras d'Alice. Elle lui annonça avec terreur que Vincent s'est enfuis de la demeure. Kevin et Gilbert coururent ensemble en dehors de la maisonnette mais ne virent aucune traces du petit.

Il commençait à présent à se faire tard, étant donner qu'était venu l'hiver, il neigeait, et Gilbert pouvait tomber très facilement malade avec ce temps s'il devait partir chercher son petit frère. Jack, Glen ainsi que Kevin, firent la promesse à Gilbert qu'ils allaient faire tous leurs possibles pour retrouver son frère. Ils partirent donc tous les trois, laissant derrière eux, Gilbert, Akito et Alice.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils revinrent à l'intérieur du manoir et réveillèrent, sans le faire exprès, le jeune garçon qui les attendaient avec impatience. Le sourire de l'enfant disparu en ne voyant pas son petit frère. Glen alla voir le petit et lui montra un ruban rouge, tout en lui demandant s'il le reconnaissait. Gilbert le reconnu finalement et leur annonça que c'était le ruban qu'avait toujours Vincent sur lui. Ce qui était bizarre là-dedans, ce fût que, en temps normal, ce ruban rouge était en permanence accroché au poignet de Vincent.

Les trois garçons se concertèrent entre eux puis emmenèrent leurs trois autres amis avec eux dehors. Ils marchèrent longtemps, puis trouvèrent de nouveaux indices où se trouve le petit disparu. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande usine abandonnée, les indices que leur avait laissé Vincent les ont mener vers un endroit sombre et affreusement terrifiant. Des squelettes gisaient sur le sol de dehors et donnaient une mauvaise présentation de l'usine, cela se voyait qu'elle tait abandonnée. Tous entrèrent finalement dans l'établissement sombre pour y découvrir ensuite des gardes du corps. Kevin étant très impatient, les assomma tous d'un coup de tube en métal qu'il avait trouvé par terre. Ils avancèrent et entendirent une voix qui leurs parlèrent à tous, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher pour écouter ce que l'homme voulait leur dire.

-Et bien je vous souhaite la bienvenue, vous avez fait plus vite à venir que je le l'aurais pensé, il vous tient vraiment à coeur ce gosse, c'est très bien d'avoir pût le retrouver, mais vous n'êtes pas encore là où il est exactement, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit avant votre arrivé. AHAHAH!  
>-On y vas! Affirma avec détermination le plus jeune du groupe d'ordinaire peureux.<br>-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Fît remarquer le Baskerville à ses amis  
>-Ah? Jack le regarda alors<br>-Quel genre de pressentiment? Demanda l'albinos se retournant vers le brun  
>-Je pense que si on y va ce sera déjà pas mal, mais on va le regretter... Répondit-il avec son éternel regard blazer.<br>-C'est toi qui dis a? Akito était à peine surprise par les paroles de son frère a dire vrai  
>-C'est plutôt inattendu. Mais pas grave, on y va quand même. Se motiva alors la petite Alice.<p>

Puis ils marchèrent avec Prudence et Méfiance. Jusqu'à arrivé devant un homme qui les attendait de pieds-ferme. Il leur fit un sourire et leur annonça que l'enfant que les amis recherchaient n'allais pas très bien. Gilbert entendant cela s'énerva et couru vers l'homme tête baisser en l'insultant de mots qu'un enfant de son âge n'était pas censé connaître. L'homme pour se protéger asséna un coup de pied au colérique, ce qui le projeta quelques mètres du ravisseur. Tandis que Alice et Akito, regardant la scène avec effrois, se firent attrapées par les hommes en noir, auparavant assommés par le Regnard. Jack, Glen et Kevin, eux, sont plus difficiles avoir par les hommes en noir. Le ravisseur se contentait d'énervé de plus en plus Gilbert, il devait trouver ça assez amusant pour ne cesser de répéter que "le gosse va mal", il pouvait comme ça frapper autant qu'il le voulait ce pauvre Gilbert. Jack, agacé que l'intrus frappe un enfant, prit ce qui lui passa par la main et menaça celui-ci s'il continuait de frapper l'enfant. Gilbert se releva et dit son amis de ne pas s'inquiété pour lui, il devait tout faire pour récupérer son frère quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Malheureusement pour Jack, s'être arrêter de se d battre lui coûta un coup violent derrière la nuque, il en perdit connaissance sous les yeux de ses compagnons. Il faudra être de plus en plus vigilant. Puis, par le plus grand bonheur de Gilbert, Vincent apparu dans la pièce où tout le monde était, il avait l'air vraiment faible, mais réussi à crier pour que tout le monde puisse le remarquer. Bien entendu, il y en avait au moins un de mécontent dans l'histoire: L'homme qui l'avais emmener ici et caché dans cet endroit. Il prit Vincent par le col et le souleva sans aucune difficultés, puis le retourna vers son frère.

-Regarde donc qui est venu te chercher! Depuis tout à l'heure, il ne cesse de vouloir te voir, ET BIEN MAINTENANT SON SOUHAIT EST RÉALISER! Il reprit lui-même la parole pour s'adresser à présent à Gil. IL EST LA TON FRÈRE! VIENS ! VIENS LE CHERCHER!  
>-Grand frère c'est pas vrai viens pas! Il veut te faire du mal!<p>

L'homme donna un coup de poing sur le visage du petit blond pour le punir de dire ce genre de choses. Il menaça Gilbert de frapper de plus en plus fort son frère s'il ne venait pas vers lui. Gilbert, lui, était maintenant paniqué, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. S'il arrivait à donner un coup cet ordure, il laisserait tomber Vincent et trouverait un moyen pour qu'il regrette de l'avoir frapper, et si il n'y allait pas, il verrait son frère sous plusieurs coup sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. L'ordure en questions commença alors à donner un coup sur la tête de Vincent, ce qui fit réagir Gilbert et cria que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une pourriture et un lâche de s'en prendre à un enfant beaucoup plus faible que lui. Ensuite Kevin voulu connaître un peu plus le genre de personne que pouvait être l'homme au masque, il proposa donc un marché.

-Tu sais, on peut s'arranger tout les deux: Tu pose Vincent et tu auras un gêneur en moins.  
>-C'est-à-dire?<br>-Et bien si tu fais ce que je t'ai demander... Kevin sortit alors de sa veste ce qui ressemblait fort à un petit pistolet et repris ses explications pour le plus grand bonheur de l'homme en face de lui. Je me tire dessus. Il plaça alors l'arme à sa tempe.  
>-Et bien, tu ne manque pas de cran. Mais tu en est bien entendu incapable.<br>-Ah oui? Et bien ... Je peux te dire qu'aujourd'hui je suis sado-maso... Rétorqua Kevin avec un petit sourire.  
>-Hein?! L'homme avait du mal à le suivre.<br>-A toi de voir si tu profite que pour le moment je suis masochiste.  
>-Déjà ce matin tu était sadique, ce soir tu es Masochiste, sa s'accorde. Fît remarqué Akito<br>-Enlève donc cette arme, espèce de taré du ziboulot! Gronda Alice  
>-Alors? Tu profite ou tu profite pas? Mon temps de Maso est bientôt écoulé! Kevin ignore les réaction de ses amis, même si le Baskerville resta sans paroles, du moins pour le moment.<br>-Alors vas-y, si tu te tire vraiment dessus, je lâcherais le gosse.  
>-OK! BONNE REPONSE!<br>-Tu vas pas le faire quand même?! Demanda tout de même le grand brun enfin dans la conversation  
>-Bah pourquoi pas?! Allez! Je suis un homme de parole! Répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Il appuya alors sur la gâchette et tira. Il tomba ensuite à terre, Gilbert et Vincent avait fermés les yeux pour ne rien voir. Tous étaient effrayer à l'idée que Kevin ce serait tué lui-même, les filles avaient les larmes aux yeux et Glen avait un air choqué tout de même. Tandis que le bandit lui, en était fier. Il cria avec fierté qu'il ne lâcherait bien entendus jamais le blond. En une fraction de seconde, on pût entendre un coup de pistolet qui réussit atteindre l'homme qui fut beaucoup moins fier en un temps record. Kevin ne s'était pas tiré dessus, il pût alors voir quel pourriture pouvait se cacher derrière une ordure pareil.

-AHAHAHAH! Tu aurais vu ta tête quand je t'ai tirer dessus! C'est trop marrant! AHAH!  
>-Comment il peut rire dans de tels circonstances lui? Glen se posait vraiment la question, toujours un aire impénétrable sur son visage.<p>

Kevin était par terre allongé, il rigolait et rigolait encore, il avait très bien réussi son coup. Tandis que les filles se promirent de vraiment le tuer quand ils sortiraient tous d'ici. Puis l'homme trouva le moyen de calmer Kevin en lui avouant quelque choses d'assez troublant. Un conversation entre ces deux protagonistes commença alors.

-Kevin REGNARD n'est-ce pas?  
>-Hein?! Comment tu pourrais le savoir?<br>-Je t'ai enfin retrouver, tu es le seul de ta famille être encore en vie. Tes parents n'étaient pas du tout comme toi, tu es bien différent d'eux, tu ne t'es donc jamais poser la question?  
>-Quelle question?<br>-Si tu n'avais pas été adopter par exemple. Ceci expliquerais beaucoup de choses. Rien que le fait de ne pas avoir la même maladie qu'avaient tes parents, qui les a tués. Et pourtant celle-ci est contagieuse, surtout pour un enfant dont les parents avait la même maladie tout le long de leurs vies.  
>-Où veut-tu en venir? Si j'avais été adopté, je ne porterais pas le nom de mes parents.<br>-Bien sûr que si, et toi même tu le sais très bien au fond de toi. Tu n'as rien de tes sal**ds de parents.  
>-Je ne suis pas trop POUR que tu insultes mes parents, je ne te connais même pas!<br>-Et pourtant moi je te connais. Tu es une erreur incarnée! Tes propres parents ont préférer se faire tuer par leur maladies plutôt que continué à te supporter! Malheureusement, car j'aurais voulu moi-même les tuer! Et qui est-ce qui est devant moi? Leur fils adoptif!  
>-Je ne suis pas adopter! Commença à s'énerver Kevin<br>-Bien sûr que si!  
>-LA FERME! JE SAIS ENCORE CE QUE JE DIT: JE NE SUIS PAS ADOPTER! Kevin perdait patience, et son mauvais caractère reprenait le dessus sur sa raison.<br>-Alors comment expliques-tu toutes tes différences avec tes parents? Surtout qu'ils étaient bruns, aux yeux bleux et argenté! Alors que toi, leurs propre "fils" tu as les cheveux tout blanc et les yeux rouges comme le sang!  
>-Ils ne m'ont jamais mentis... Répondit-il simplement<br>-Très bien, crois ce que tu veux... Je vais dans tout les cas te montrer comment j'aurais voulu les tuer.

L'individu frappa à plusieurs reprise Vincent, tellement fort qu'à chacun de ses coup, Vincent crachait ce liquide poisseux et rouge de sa bouche. Kevin lança alors l'arme à Gilbert et lui ordonna de tirer sur celui qui était prêt à sacrifier un enfant juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas la famille Regnard, étant son propre petit frère, c'était au petit brun de le venger. Gilbert obéis à Kevin, mais à chacun de ses coups, sans savoir pourquoi, il détournait les yeux, et loupait son adversaire.

-Je ne vous avait pas dis: cette salle est plus petit que ce que vous pourriez penser... Dit l'homme tenant le petit Vincent par les cheveux.  
>-Comment ça? Elle est immense! cria Kevin<br>-Non. Pas si ce que je pense est juste. Le Baskerville prit alors une pierre sur le côté et la lança non loin d'eux. C'est ce que je craignais...  
>-De quoi? Demanda le petit brun.<br>-Il ne faut pas qu'il envoi Vincent sur n'importe quel coter, il y a une barrière électrique.  
>-QUOI?! Demanda le petit, le blanc et les deux fillettes<br>-humm... Vous êtes perspicaces. Mais cela ne m'étonne même pas de la part du nouveau chef de la famille des Baskerville.

Et avant que tous on le temps de r agir, il balan a Vincent sur le de la barri re. Kevin courru alors le plus vite qu'il peut, mais se fatiguer comme cela, il ferma les yeux tout en courrant, mais se f t trop tard, il tomba par terre cause de la fatigue, et vis que Vincent tait lui aussi par terre, inconscient. Jack e t le temps de se r veiller et alla voir Vincent tandis que Gilbert visa la pourriture qu' tait leur enemis pour tirer. Cette fois, il e t le cran de ne pas fermer les yeux, ou d tourner son visage, mais malheur! Il n'y avait plus aucune balles dans l'arme feux. Il tait pr sent d sesp rer et n'avais plus qu'une seule solution: s'enfuire? NON! Il en tait hors de question apr s ce qu'il a fait Vincent. Il courru donc pour lui mettre une bonne racl bien m rit e. Mais h las, l'homme le choppa et pr vint Kevin qu'il recommencerait. Et il balan a Gilbert de l'autre c ter de la barri re. Kevin fait vite se lever et commencer courrir. L'homme lui attrapa les v tements, et en deux temps trois mouvements, Kevin arracha ses derniers pour aller sauver son ami. Il r ussi le ratrapper et le cloua terre, malheureusement pour Kevin, il n'e t pas le temps d'arr ter sa course et se prit la barri re de plein fouet, mais il avait p t sauver le petit brun. Il tomba terre et essaya tant bien que mal se relever, jusqu' finalement sombr dans l'inconscience total. Glen ne perdit pas une seconde, il remit une balle dans l'armes, qu'il avait prit de la r serve des hommes en noir, la lan a Gilbert qui lui, visa et tira. Cette fois-ci, non seulement il n'a pas fermer les yeux ou d tourn son visage, mais en plus il r ussissa enfin le toucher, l'homme tomba terre et sur ordre de Glen, les filles, Jack et Gilbert, sortirent emportant avec eux Kevin et Vincent. Un cri pouvantable se fit entendre de dehors, et Glen ressortit de l'usine abandonn couvert de sang qui ne lui appartenait pas, aucune remarque ou questions ne sortis de la bouche de ses amis, mieux vallait ne rien dire, il tait sur les nerfs et devait se calmer. Kevin se r veilla donc l'h pital, et il mit du temps s'en remettre, mais moins que le petit Vincent, malgr que pour un enfant aussi fragile que lui, il s'en sortait bien. Deux mois taient n c ssaire aux bless s pour se sentir mieux et recommencer tous depuis le d but. Bien entendus, pendant ce temps extr mement long pour les deux petits, Gilbert et Vincent se parl rent m me devant leurs amis.

Gilbert: Vincent, tu sais ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois? Bah je voulais m'excuser, tu ne m'a jamais d u au point que je ne t'aime pas et...  
>Vincent: Gilbert?<br>Gilbert: Oui?  
>Vincent: C'est pas vrai, je te d teste pas ^^<p>

Gilbert se mit pleurer comme son habitude, et se blottit dans les bras de son petit fr re, ils firent la paix plus vite que quand ils se sont nerv s, jusqu' entendre quelqu'un les appeler tous les deux.

...: GILBEERT! VINCEENT!  
>GilbertVincent: MAMAN ET PAPA!

Les deux petits se ru rent sur leurs parents et commen a d'autres journ es la normal avec Kevin qui faisait tout pour agac s le monde, comme son habitude. Et c' tait repartis pour des journ es d'embrouilles, mais cette fois-ci, contre notre pauvre Kevin.

Glen/Akito: KEVIIIIN! REVIIEENS-ICIIII QU'ON TE FASSE LA PEAU!  
>JackGilbert/Vincent: A bient t!


End file.
